Shut Up Harry
by Colonel-Tavingtons-girls
Summary: Based of the 5th book. Harry Potter has constant outburts which land him in detention. Two new girls, who arrive at the school, can't stand listening to Voldemort this and Voldemort that. So what do they do? Read and find out.Halariuos fica must read
1. Chapter 1

**Shut-up Harry**

**We do not own any characters that were in Harry Potter, nor do we own the Harry Potter series. **

**This story is based off the fifth book of Harry Potter. We welcome two new students to Hogwarts, who know when a person has gone too far and needs to shut-up and quit while they are ahead. Jyoti and Julianna are two sisters and good friends. They transfer to Hogwarts from Durmstrang and are put into Slytherin house. Soon they meet the famous Harry Potter and are annoyed by his constant outbursts. So what do they do? The title pretty much describes it.**

Shut-up Harry

After that long hard summer, Harry Potter was very pleased to see Hogwarts again. He followed his friends into the great hall, and took his seat at Gryffindor table. He looked around at the familiar faces. Seamus Finnigan Neville Longbottom, the pale faced Draco Malfoy and his cronies. He looked back up at the staff table at the familiar teachers and one rather ugly woman whom Harry had seen present at his hearing.

"Do any of you know who that is," he asked Hermione and Ron.

"No clue," Ron answered.

"Maybe she's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione said.

Harry made a disgusted face. Professor Dumbledore stood up and motioned for the students to be silent.

"I would like to get the sorting ceremony started, but first, I have a couple of announcements to make," he said.

All eyes were on him. Harry only thought that he was going to introduce the woman sitting next to him, but it turned out there was more.

"First of all I would like to introduce a new member of the Hogwarts staff," Dumbledore said, "Professor Umbridge. She will be taking over as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Where did they find that old frog," Ron muttered to Harry.

Professor Umbridge stood up and made her speech. No one was really listening to her. Harry could honestly tell himself that whatever it was she had to say, he really didn't give a damn. Umbridge finally sat down to a light applause. Dumbledore stood up again.

"Besides our new addition to the Hogwarts staff, we also have received two new additions to the Hogwarts student body," he said, "These two girls have come from Durmstrang Academy, and will be attending Hogwarts for this year. We are not sure if they will be staying here."

There was some muttering around the hall. Hermione looked at Harry with an unsure look on her face.

"Please be so kind as to welcome Jyoti Mutschler and Julianna Murillo," Dumbledore said.

The great hall was filled with echoing claps as two girls walked around the staff table from a backroom.

(Between Jyoti and Julianna)

"Wow the population in this school is bigger than I expected," Julianna said.

"Yeah," Jyoti said. "Didn't the headmaster say that there were over 200 at least?"

"Jyoti, I'm not gonna lie to you," Julianna said," I tuned the guy out when he was explaining that."

The two laughed.

"Because Jyoti and Julianna are in their 5th year we made the quick decision to place both of them in Slytherin house."

There was a loud roar coming from the far side of the hall.

"I bet that's Slytherin," Julianna said.

"You think so," Jyoti said with a laugh. They headed over to that table where a pale blonde headed boy motioned for them to sit next to him.

"Do you want to sit next to him," Jyoti asked.

"Do you," Julianna asked.

"No," Jyoti said.

"Then I guess I will," Julianna answered. The boy pushed the two fatter boys sitting next to him off the bench to make room for Jyoti and Julianna. They sat down and the boy immediately began conversing with them.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," he said," So, you two are from Durmstrang."

"Yes," Jyoti and Julianna said. Julianna looked over at the staff table. The teachers, in her eyes, were all freaky in their own way.

"What I don't understand is why no one believes me when I say that Voldemort is back," said a voice behind them.

Jyoti and Julianna turned around. A boy with jet-black hair sat with his back to them complaining to two other people about this Voldemort fellow. His voice was beginning to get louder.

"Who is that," Jyoti asked.

"That's the famous Harry Potter," Draco said with great dislike in his voice.

"He sure does hate that Voldemort fellow," Julianna said. None of the Slytherins flinched at hearing the name. Those that had heard her say it really didn't care, as they knew fully well that their parents were in league with the man.

"All I know is that he is back," said Harry. His voice was now perfect earshot, "I want everyone to know so they'll be on their guard."

"And I want you to talk about it in the privacy of your diary or somewhere where I can't hear it," Jyoti snapped.

"Yeah," Julianna said, "I mean obviously this guy did something to you, but we don't want to hear it. You should at least not say it in earshot of others."

Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins were laughing hard.

Harry blushed and turned away. The two he had been talking to stared at Jyoti and Julianna with curiosity and interest.

"Quit staring at them," Malfoy said.

They looked away quickly.

"Does he always complain like that?" Jyoti asked.

"Yeah," Draco said. "He's so desperate for attention he'll even talk about his encounters with the most feared wizard in the world. That's why a lot of people hate him. He brags about seeing him. Thinks it's a joke."

Jyoti and Julianna looked at each other. This Potter boy sounded like a real stuck-up jerk.

"Does anyone ever say anything to him about it," Julianna asked.

Draco shook his head," He's a hopeless case."

Jyoti and Julianna knew what they were going to be doing in future time if they met up with him.

It was time to make someone shut-up.


	2. Chapter 2

Jyoti and Julianna found their way around Slytherin house quite easily. Surprisingly enough, it was something like the dormitory at Durmstrang. The two stayed up later than anyone else in the entire school, and still came to class on time, and wide awake, which surprised a lot of people.

"How late do people at Durmstrang stay awake," Draco asked.

"As long as they can last," Jyoti said.

They went into their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and claimed seats at the back of the room. There, Julianna and Jyoti met Pansy Parkinson and a few other Slytherins. As they conversed with each other, Harry Potter walked in with his two friends. Julianna and Jyoti later found out their names to be Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, one known to the Slytherins as the 'mudblood' and the other the poorest pureblood wizard on the earth.

"I think," said Malfoy loudly," that Granger and Weasley should date each other. They can be poor and have more mudblood children together."

The Slytherins laughed loudly. Becuase Jyoti and Julianna had the wrong impression on Harry, they laughed too.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron said.

"Is that all you can ever say to him?" Jyoti asked.

"Yeah, I mean every time he says something to you all you say is shove off," Julianna said. "Are you trying to put him down or did he corner you?"

The Slytherins laughed even harder at that. Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione by the arms and pulled them to the front of the classroom.

"Good morning class," said a sugary voice. Professor Umbridge entered the room through a side door.

"Good morning Professor," the class said in unison.

"Welcome to Defense against the dark arts," Umbridge said.

She began another speech on how the class was going to be taught a different and 'appropriate' way.

"Now there has been word going around that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to power," Umbridge said.

The room was dead silent. Umbridge continued, "Well I am here to let you know that it is not true. Anyone who says otherwise will answer to me."

"That's a lie," said Harry.

Jyoti and Julianna looked at each other with a look that said plainly, "Here we go."

" I beg your pardon," Umbridge said," but did you have something you wanted to say?"

"Yes," Harry said, "I know Voldemort is back."

There was a wave of shivers around the class.

"I saw him come back, and I think the ministry is trying to hide it," Harry said, "or just refuse to believe it."

"Oh please," Jyoti said. Every head in the room turned in her direction.

"Ah, I see one of our new students has something to add," Umbridge said sweetly.

"Yes I do," Jyoti said.

Draco and his gang braced themselves for a good laugh.

"I heard this speech last night at that welcoming feast," Jyoti said, "No one seems to believe me. I want everyone to know that Voldemort is back so they will be prepared for the worst."

The class flinched at hearing the name.

"I would appreciate it if you would not use his name so openly, dear," Umbridge said.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the person," said Hermione.

"And constantly talking about him makes me hate you more and more," Julianna said.

The classroom rang with the Slytherins laughter.

"It's true," Harry said, "I saw him. He took some of my blood. He killed Cedric. He-"

"He gave me a spanking. He tripped me while I was walking down the hall." Jyoti said. "My goodness boy, you must have a lot of spare time in your day."

This time the whole class laughed. Professor Umbridge was making no move to stop the girls in their snapping at Harry.

"What is the deal with you two," Hermione finally piped up," You don't even know Harry. You don't know what he's been through."

"Yeah we do," Julianna said. "He babbles about it every day. In fact I think he's desperate for people to hear him talking about that guy. He just can't get enough of the attention."

"I don't want attention," Harry shouted, "I get enough that because of my name."

Jyoti slammed her fists on the table, causing some of the Slytherins to jump.

"If you don't want the attention, quit talking so openly about it."

"True, You-Know-Who could be back," Julianna said, "But whether he is or isn't, there is no reason to be complaining about it day after day. If I was attacked by a guy like that, I wouldn't want to talk about it."

"Yeah I'd rather keep it to myself and deal with it as to where no one else has to know about," Jyoti added.

"But no not Harry Potter," Julianna said, "If someone attacks him the whole damn world has to know."

There was a moment's silence where Harry, Julianna, and Jyoti had a stare down.

"I know he's back," Harry said in a last attempt to defend himself.

"Believe what you want Potter," Jyoti said.

"But please, shut up," Jyoti and Julianna said together. They sat down to applause from the Slytherins.

Harry slammed his book shut, gathered his things, and left the room.

"You two are just like my mother was when she was in school," Draco said.

''What's your mom's name," Julianna asked.

''Narcissa," Draco said.

"Narcissa Malfoy," Jyoti asked. Draco nodded.

"That's our Aunt," Julianna said.

The gang looked at Draco in surprise, "Are these your cousins?"

"I think so," Draco said," Are one of you adopted?"

Jyoti raised her hand.

"Oh man you are my cousins," Draco said," That is so cool. I can't wait to write to my father. He's been wanting to see you guys for a while."

Jyoti and Julianna looked at each other.

"Speak of the devil," Jyoti muttered. Julianna snickered.


	3. Chapter 3

Heads turned in the direction Julianna was looking. Many side conversations ceased instantly at the man standing in the doorway. His hair was a shining white-blonde. His cold gray eyes looked around at the students in turn. Lucius Malfoy walked forward, his eyes mainly on Professor Umbridge, who smiled sweetly at him as he drew closer to her.

"Good day to you," he said to her," I was on my way to work and decided to stop by and give my son a few of his things he forgot at home."

"Oh well if that is all you need," Umbridge said.

"Also there is one more thing," Lucius said; "I don't know how you deal with students that ditch, but I ran into the famous Harry Potter on my way down, and I am quite sure that this is the class he is supposed to be attending."

"Yes Lucius," Umbridge said," he has already been given a good talking to by our new students, and will be receiving a week's detention for spreading lies about the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"That's good to hear," said Lucius as he placed some items in front of Draco.

"And speaking of a good talking to I think Slytherin house deserves a good 20 points," Umbridge said.

The Slytherins cheered and clapped. Pansy tried to slap Jyoti on the back, but she caught her hand and held it where it stopped.

"Nothing personal, but don't touch me," Jyoti said.

Lucius looked at her and Julianna. Julianna noticed he had a strange look in his eyes.

"Is there something wrong,"Jyoti asked, noticing the look as well.

"Forgive me," Lucius said looking at Julianna," but you look like my wife."

"So I've heard," Julianna said.

"Father," said Draco," These are your nieces. You know the foreign ones?"

Lucius' jaw dropped slightly," Are you really?"

Umbridge cleared her throat impatiently.

" I'm sorry Dolores," Lucius said, "I will speak to them after class."

"Thank you," Umbridge said," There is only ten minutes of this class left."

Lucius took one last look around the room. His eyes rested for a moment on Hermione; her cheeks reddened, but she kept looking straight into his eyes.

Lucius turned and left the room.

"He's cute," Julianna whispered to Draco. Jyoti laughed and Draco blushed.

"That's your uncle you're talking about."

Julianna laughed," I know. I'm just saying he's cute."

Umbridge cleared her throat again. Julianna, Jyoti, and Draco silenced themselves and waited for the class to end. Finally after eight minutes of taking notes on various curses and their counter curses, the class was done. Lucius was waiting in the entrance hall for Draco, Jyoti, and Julianna.

"So you are the daughters of Bellatrix Lestrange," Lucius said. "Fudge told me Hogwarts was getting two foreign students with a disgrace for a mother. Had I known it was my own nieces I would have made him a disgrace of a minister."

Julianna and Jyoti looked at each other.

"Well at least one of you is related by blood. The other is adopted," Lucius said; " I believe you are the blood relative?" He looked at Julianna.

"Guilty," Julianna said," Jyoti is the adopted one."

"I don't have to ask if you are pure-blood," Lucius said to Jyoti," Bellatrix would never adopt a filthy half-blood."

"Thank goodness I'm not a half-blood," Jyoti said," I might as well be working with the house-elves down in the kitchens if I was."

Lucius and Draco smirked at each other.

"I can see from what Draco told me that you two are not afraid to face reality," Lucius said; "telling that Potter boy off the way you did."

"Well yeah," Julianna said, "He's so wrapped up in himself. The days before today, he would pass by us in the hallways and all we would hear is Voldemort this, or Voldemort that. Other times it was things about him. It was never about anything else."

Lucius looked a tad bit shocked hearing the name, but he overcame it quickly.

"Yes well he has problems facing the reality that the Dark Lord is not coming back and that his glory days are over."

"It's better to live with the truth then pretend it's something," Jyoti said, "I mean living with the truth just shows how strong a person is."

"I agree," Lucius said. "I must be going now, but before I depart I would like to personally invite the two of you to our estate for the Christmas holidays."

"Of course," said Jyoti.

"It's a date," said Julianna.

Lucius smiled. "Excellent. I will have guest rooms set up for you by then."

He turned and left. Since one could not apparate from inside Hogwarts, Lucius had to go outside the castle and do it. Within seconds he had disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius had just apparated in the Ministry of Magic when a thought about Jyoti and Julianna struck him. _It's too late now to go back,_he thought to himself,_But then again..._No one had actually seen him yet...or noticed him, so he took the steps to disapparating, turned slightly on the spot, and in seconds was headed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"That was so fuuny," Draco said, "You two nailed him good!" 

"Someone had to", Jyoti said.

"Well I'm going to put my bag away", Draco said.

"Oh, can you take mine since you're going there?" Julianna asked.

"I can't go into the girls dormitory", Draco said.

"I'll go with you", Pansy said. She took Julianna's bag, and started heading away with Draco, when she stopped and turned around.

"Jyoti," she said, "I can take your bag too."

Jyoti shrugged and threw her bag to Pansy, who caught it, and continued walking with Draco.

"Well," Julianna said, "shall we go and eat?"

"There's really nothing else I wanna do", Jyoti said.

They were about to go into the Great Hall, but two people were blocking their way.

"Look Julianna, It's the Potty boy's body guards."

Julianna laughed, "Granger and Weasley right?"

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley to be frank", Hermione said, "And I think that you two were being extremely unfair to Harry."

"We only stated our opinion", Jyoti growled, "And if he can't handle simple opinions, then he has more issues than I thought."

"Do you even know what it's like to have lost both your parents to You-Know-Who and-"

"Don't you dare talk to us about losing parents", Julianna suddenly hissed,and Hermione backed away a smidge. "You are the one who doesn't know what it is like, you filthy mudblood! We've lost our parents too. One of them was killed doing his job, the other is not able to be with us because she's locked up. One of our parents is still alive, but it's like she's dead cause we can't see her."

"I didn't think-", Hermione began, but Jyoti cut her off.

"Yeah well that's the way Mudbloods are", she said to Julianna, "They don't think."

The two of them started laughing. Hermione, knowing she couldn't win, turned and ran in the direction of the girl's bathroom. Ron, who didn't dare speak to Draco Malfoy's cousins in any manner, turned and went into the Great Hall.

"I say, bloody good show", said a voice behind them.

Jyoti and Julianna whipped around to find Lucius standing there smirking at them.

"Didn't you just leave?" Julianna asked.

"I did, but something came to my attention as I was arriving at the Ministry, and I came back", Lucius said.

"Oh", Jyoti said, "Well what's wrong?"

"Nothing really", Lucius replied, "I just have to know something. If you are the daughters of Bellatrix Lestrange, why are your last names different?"

"Well", Julianna said, "When we came here the first person we met was Cornelius Fudge-"

"The Minister of Magic," Lucius cut in, "he never told me about his meeting you."

"Yeah well he was the one who greeted us when we came here", Jyoti said.

"And when he found out that our mother was Bellatrix Lestrange, he told us that we were going under different last names to protect our identity", Julianna finished.

"Idiot", Lucius said.

"Your mother is Bellatrix Lestrange?" asked a voice behind them. Julianna turned around slowly to look into Harry Potter's green eyes.

"Did I drop a piece of bread or something?" Jyoti said, "Are you following us now?"

"I wasn't following you," Harry snapped,"I just happened to overhear you as I was passing by and-"

"And you thought we would let you butt in?" Lucius asked. "Doing some detective work are you?"

"No", Harry replied through gritted teeth.

"It's none of your business who our mother is", Julianna said in a threatening tone.

"And if you go telling people what you heard, you're gonna pay dearly", Jyoti said.

Harry backed up some.

"I won't say anything about it", He replied. "If you leave me alone."

"Don't you dare attempt to black mail my neices, Harry Potter", Lucius said in a soft, deadly voice.

Harry stared open mouthed at Jyoti and Julianna. " Neices? But-"

"Yes, neices, Potter", Lucius said. "Now, leave or I'll-"

"Get your fellow death eaters on me?" Harry asked.

"How dare you!" Julianna snapped angrilly. "Don't you dare talk to him like that!"

She had hold of the back of Jyoti's robes just like Harry and Hermione always had to do when Draco would provoke Ron.

"What?" Harry said, sounding a bit more confident than he did seconds ago. "Didn't you know your _uncle _was mates with Voldemort?"

Jyoti wrenched free of Julianna and started at Harry, but was immediately grabbed by Lucius.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked. "He's not your grandfather is he?"

Lucius put his hand on Julianna's shoulder in case she decided to run at him. Jyoti was trying with little effort to get free of Lucius.

"You know," Julianna said, "you think you're so tough when it comes to insulting people. But from what I heard you tend to get a little angry when people mention...oh what was his name...Cedric Diggory?"

The smug look on Harry's face disappeared; "Don't you talk about him to me."

"Why?" Julianna asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, you don't want to remember that night do you?"

"How do you know about that", Harry asked.

"You complain about it enough", Jyoti said.

"Yes," Lucius said,"it seems that if Mr. Potter talks of Diggory enough he gets more attention."

"That's not true", Said Harry, his voice beginning to rise.

"I'm sure it's not", Lucius said," Now leave us."

Harry didn't move. He was debating with himself whether he should hex Lucius or not. Then again he had no chance seing as how he would be attacked by Julianna and Jyoti if he touched their uncle.

"Go", Julianna said.

"You are all losers you know that", he said as he backed up. He then turned around only to hit the floor with a bloody nose. He had turned right into a statue of a man getting clubbed by trolls. Behind him Julianna and Jyoti were doubled over laughing. Lucius merely smirked.

"I think he needs the hospital wing", Jyoti said.

"Allow me to do the honors", Lucius replied. In a lower voice he said, "I don't approve of anyone calling my family losers."

He performed a levitating spell on Harry. The hospital wing was just at the end of the corridor. Once there, Lucius flicked his wand and Harry went flying head first into the doors of the hospital wing. Jyoti and Julianna were holding onto each other for support because they were laughing so hard. There were students in the corridor who hadn't gone to dinner yet, and they were also laughing at what had happened, not knowing that it was Lucius who had done it.

"What on earth are you doing?" Madam Pomfrey asked when she found Harry on the floor with a bloody nose and holding his head.

"I didn't do it on purpose", he said.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him closely, and then sighed," I told Professor Trelawney to lay of the sherry. She doesn't listen to me, and now look what has happened: an intoxicated student."

"What!" Harry yelped as Jyoti and Julianna went into another fit of giggles; "I wasn't drinking sherry I-"

"That's what Fred Weasley said last year", Madam Pomfrey said crisply as she pulled him into the hospital wing," But it turned out he was lying."

The doors closed and no more could be heard.

"That was so funny!" said Draco between fits of laughter.

"When did you get here?" Julianna asked.

"I saw my father and came to ask why he was here when I saw Scarhead go head first into the door", Draco replied. " Which one of you did that?"

Jyoti and Julianna pointed at Lucius. Draco stared at him opened mouthed. "But you told me never to-"

"Nevermind what I told you never to do", Lucius said," Ask your cousins, they can tell you everything. I must be going. I'll see you two when I come to get you for Christmas holidays."

Jyoti waved good-bye to Lucius as he went outside.

"Bye", Julianna called. Lucius turned to the left and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was so angry at what happened yesterday, the truth about Jyoti and Julianna's mother was driven completely out of his mind. He had no time to think about it what with the Slytherins now teasing him about watching where his head was, and not to drink too much sherry before class. No doubt Malfoy started that. He was dreading the time for double potions. He had that with the Slytherins, and there was no doubt in his mind that he would be getting a lot of remarks from them. Sure enough...

"Hey look everyone," Pansy said," It's Sherry Potter."

The Slytherins broke down laughing. Julianna and Jyoti were not there, which was a good thing on Harry's behalf. They were worse then Malfoy when it came to insulting.

"How's your head," Malfoy asked," hit any doors lately?" The Slytherins stared laughing again. The door to Professor Snape's dungeon opened.

"In," said Snape. The class filed in, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione claimed their usual seats in the very back of the room.

Snape went to the front of the room, and then turned to look around at everyone.

"Today we are staring a rejouvanation drought," he said," Can anyone tell me what that is?"

As usual Hermione's hand shot in the air, and as usual Snape ignored it.

"Anyone," he asked. At that point, Julianna and Jyoti came running into the room. Draco had put his books and bags over the two seats next to him, and removed them when his two cousins came over.

"Sorry Professor," Jyoti said," we had some trouble downstairs with that Peeves fellow."

"Yes," Snape said," he causes many problems for the students. You are both excused."

"Thank you sir," Julianna said,"And did I hear you asking about a rejouvanation drought?"

"You did," Snape said," I was just asking if anyone here knew what it was, but seeing as how no one seems to know. perhaps one of you would like to tell us."

Jyoti raised her hand," It's a potion to heal wounds."

"Five points to Slytherin," Snape said simply," Can anyone tell me what the main ingredient is and when it is to be added?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air, but Snape ignored it and called on Julianna who didn't even have her hand raised.

"Crushed python fangs," she said," And you add those directly after your potion turns...green if I remember correctly."

"Take another five points," Snape said.

"Oh come on," Harry burst out. Jyoti put her head in her arms and started laughing.

"And Sherry Potter speaks," Julianna said," Let's see what horrible memory he will relievefor us today."

She and Jyoti conjured two microphones out of no where, and pointed them in the direction of Harry. The Slytherins were giggling silently.

"Do you have something you want to share Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"Hermione always has an answer to your questions," Harry said," and you always ignore her."

"Dude he's the Proffessor," Jyoti said," He doesn't have to answer to a raised hand."

"You don't have any complaints about it because he favors you," Harry blurted out. The Slytherins stopped laughing, and looked at Jyoti and Julianna expectantly. They knew that Harry had just crossed a line.

Julianna started laughing," Thats a good one."

" Just like the headmaster favors you, right?" Jyoti asked," The famous Harry Potter: Dumbledores right hand stooge."

"Don't you dare talk about Dumbledore like that," Hermione burst out. Proffessor Snape looked on with amusement written all over his face.

" Can any of you tell me what she said," Julianna asked in a low voice," I don't speak mudblood."

The entire left side of the dungeon was filled with laughter.

"I don't have to ask what you just said," Harry said.

"It's not like we would have told you anyway," Jyoti said.

"If we can kindly get back to our lesson," Snape said," We only have an hour left of class. Let's see now, that will be five points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn, and another ten for accusing fellow students of being favorites."

"That's not fair," Ron suddenly burst out.

"I can take away another ten if you'd like Mr. Weasley," Snape said," What's the matter Mr. Potter? Can't take constructive critisism? It's so hard being famous isn't it?"

The Slytherins broke down laughing. Jyoti and Julianna were giving them such a kick. They couldn't remember laughing harder. Harry on the other hand wasnt amused, and knew at that moment that he now had two more enemies, both of which he hated more then Snape and Malfoy combined.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was now doing everything in his power to stay out of sight of the Slytherins. The only time he ever had to see them was when he had Double-Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures. Those classes were always on separate days, and Harry was happy about that. Then the Thursday schedules came around, and Harry felt like jumping in the lake and drowning. All his afternoon classes were with the Slytherins, and Harry knew he now had a problem.

"Oh come on Harry," Hermione said, "Just ignore them. You know Malfoy is always trying to get you worked up about something."

"It's not Malfoy I'm worried about," Harry said.

"Everybody make way for the famous Sherry Potter", Jyoti called out as Harry drew nearer to Umbridge's classroom.

"It's those two" He finished.

He, Hermione and Ron went past the laughing and pointing Slytherins, and into the classroom where they took their usual seats in the back of the room.

The rest of the class filed into the room. The Slytherins whispered 'Sherry Potter' as they walked by.

"Good afternoon class," said Umbridge's voice.

The class answered with their usual," Good afternoon Professor Umbridge."

Umbridge stared around the room.

"Wands away please", She said. Those who did have their wands out stowed them back in their bags.

"I have just been informed by Professor Snape of how very behind you all are," she said, "and that your last teacher wasted his time teaching you illegal curses."

"Well yeah," Harry said, "he was a death eater."

Across the room, Julianna sighed in a dreamy manner. The Slytherins were staring at them in their usual expectant way.

"Are we going to start this again Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked.

"I'm not starting anything", Harry snapped.

"Actually you kind of are," Julianna said.

"I wasn't talking to you", Harry said.

"You are now", Jyoti said.

Harry ignored them and looked back at Umbridge," I'm just saying that he was a death eater, and he only taught us those curses so he could prepare me for-"

"I knew the word 'me' was in there somewhere," Jyoti burst out. The Slytherins started laughing.

"Shut up Jyoti", Harry snapped.

"No," Jyoti said," if anyone here needs to shut up, it's you. Everytime someone mentions something about that one dude, you start going off into la-la land and complaining about you, you, you."

Umbridge, like Snape looked on with amusement.

"Well if you were there _Jyoti," _Harry said, causing the Slytherins to stop laughing and glare, "you would know what it's like to see an evil wizard come back to power, and almost kill you, and-"

"And since you're here now _Harry_," Julianna said, "Maybe you'd like to know how my foot feels when it's halfway up your ass."

The Slytherins burst out laughing.

"I think we shall leave it there for today", Umbridge said loudly. "Now, let's see. That will be twenty points from Gryffindor for spreading lies about the dark lord, and another week's detention for Mr. Potter."

Harry left the class in a fowl mood.

"Don't worry about it mate," Ron said, "at least you have quidditch to look forward to."

"That's true", Replied Harry and his mood lightened a little.

Harry woke the next day with a nervous feeling in his gut. It was the first quidditch match of the season, and it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. He was looking forward to beating Malfoy just as he always did. He walked into the Great Hall to an enormous applause from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. The Slytherins hissed at him as he passed by. Harry noticed that Jyoti, Julianna and Malfoy were deep in conversation, and weren't even paying attention to what was going on.

"They really have something occupying them today", Ron said as Harry sat down.

"Who," Harry asked.

"Malfoy and his cousins," Ron replied, "they've been talking like that ever since they came in here-Aaagh!"

A large amount of eggs splattered on the back of Ron's head.

"Quick talking about us Weasley", Malfoy called.

"I want to go get ready for the match", Harry said quickly. The three of them got up, and left the Great Hall. The students cheered at Harry again as he left.

The quidditch match had only been going for twenty minutes, and Gryffindor was already ahead by a considerable amount. Harry's hope for a good game was ruined when he looked over the stadium and saw Lucius Malfoy sitting with Jyoti and Julianna. He tried not to fly in that direction throughout the whole game. At one point Harry swore to himself that some time soon, he would get Jyoti and Julianna back real good. Because of them, he now had a large bruise covering the left side of his cheek. He had been flying around as usual looking for the snitch, when he stopped in mid-air above the Slytherins. He saw a bludger coming at him, and was about to move out of the way, when Jyoti suddenly yelled, "I can see your underwear!"

Distracted, Harry looked down, and the next thing he knew stars were dancing around his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was fuming. He made it a point to stay away from Julianna and Jyoti and instead stay on the far side of the stadium. He could still hear people laughing at him below. Draco spent the remainder of the game making fun of Harry and his friends and comparing them to animals. Harry was about to say something back, but then he saw the snitch and darted off after it. On realizing what was going on, Malfoy quickly turned his broom around and took off after Harry. They fought and smacked and bumped each other until a swift blow from Harry with his broom sent Malfoy tumbling to the ground below. Harry caught the snitch and landed happily on the ground. As his friends cheered him and crowded him, he heard Malfoy yelling behind him. He only ignored him until he made a remark about the Weasley family. Fred and George paused and looked at him. Their friends were telling them to just brush it off. Harry was among the ones saying to let it go until Malfoy made a remark about his mother, and that was all it took for Harry to let go of Fred and charge at Malfoy himself. It was all yelling and screaming and confusion when a curse blasted Harry, Fred and George off Malfoy.

"What is the matter with you?!" Madam Hooch yelled.

There was shouting all around Harry which seemed to drown out when he caught site of Jyoti and Julianna staring at him. Julianna was leaning against the wall glaring at him, and Jyoti stood in front of her, her body facing Julianna but her head facing Harry. Julianna pushed herself off the wall, and she and Jyoti walked away. Somehow, they struck some fear into Harry at that point.

* * *

Harry felt like he was in a daze as he walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Kicked off the team.....he couldn't be kicked off the team...it just wasn't fair. Quidditch was his life. Nothing could compare to the anger he was feeling at the moment. Damn those three! He hated them so much. What wouldn't he give to just....

"..little rat," he heard a familiar voice say," He'll pay for what he did to you."

"Now, now, Jyoti," Lucius Malfoy's voice said," Let's not be too hasty. He will get what is coming to him."

"What do you mean?" he heard Draco ask.

There was silence for a moment. Then Lucius spoke," He can't hide from the dark lord forever."

He heard Draco and Jyoti start laughing, but not Julianna. Was she even with them? His curiosity got the best of him, so he decided to take a peak. Looking around the corner he saw Draco, Jyoti and Lucius, but no Julianna. The fact that she wasn't there made him nervous that she would sneak up behind him, ao he quickly turned and ran as fast as he could back to his dormitory.


End file.
